


Daddy & Kitten

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, all the sex, stranger sexing it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while out celebrating His victory, our favorite lunatic finds someone to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy & Kitten

Dean had just lost his a match against Seth and he was livid, after losing he stole the belt and became champ- but he didn’t just stop there, in need some relive he deiced on getting a drink.

Leaning over the bar top reaching for his beer, when all the sudden he felt a slight pinch on his right ass cheek. Turning around he was met with a drop dead knock out girl.

Her name tag read Fiona; she stood about 5’2 and had long red and orange ombre hair, big green beautiful eyes. And man did she have one hell of a rocking body.

Taking her hand in his he laid it on his chest, where she could feel his heart beat.

“You look hot, wanna have some fun later?” he whispered while looking her in the eyes.

Fiona nodded her to him, as to yes to his question- And that was all Dean needed.

Reaching his other hand out he pulled her tight and firm to his own body. – beginning to kiss her neck roughly as he slid his hand down in between her thighs, letting his hand explore body.

Occasionally leaving scratches upon her inner thigh,   pulling back from her neck, he cocked his head to the side. “Wanna get out of here?”

Without a peep Fiona nodded her head once more, allowing Dean to take her by then hand, and lead her out of the bar, and to his car. – Dean had one thing playing on his mind, and that was the idea of touching and feeling all over her, wanting to make her scream his name.

Once back at the hotel, Dean exited the car and made his way around to her, opening the door he took her by the hand. “Here we are.” Dean pointed to his hotel room, curving his lips in a smirk.

Now inside the room, he strolled over to the kitchen and opened the frig.- pulling out a bottle of orange juice, Donald duck orange juice his favorite. Along with a 5th of vodka Gray goose vodka.

Dean sure did love his vodka; he grabbed a couple pieces of ice putting some in each glass and then pours the shot with a hint of orange juice over the ice. Picking up the cups, he twirled them around, mixing the drinks.

Handing one glass to Fiona while sipping on his own, making his way to the bed, he sat down. – sitting his drink on the night stand, he reached out his hand, gripping a hold of her waist, pulling her in between his legs.

Then the touching of the shoulders and collar bone came into play, that was until something shinny caught her eye. “what’s that?” she asked as he began kissing and sucking roughly on her body.

“that Kitten would be, my championship belt.”

“Oh, Can I try it on?”

“I tell you what, I’ll let you try it on, as long as you have it wrapped around that sweet tight ass, laying in my bed when I get out of the shower. “

“Okay.” Fiona agreed to his request.

He tossed his black shorts and white beater over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.- once there he turned the shower on making the water as hot as he could stand it, stripping out of his dirty stinky sweaty clothes, he stepped foot inside the shower.

When done he quickly dried off and headed back to Fiona.- walking out of the bathroom, he was shocked at the sight before him. Licking his lips getting them wet and letting out a whistle, as he strolled over to the bed, where Fiona laid with his belt wrapped around her tiny waist, and her hand down her pants, fingering herself.

The sight was so stunning he could almost instantly feel himself growing hard.

Lying down beside her on the bed, he laid his lips to her ear. “You’re a little slut aren’t you, kitten?”

She moaned slightly at his voice being low and husky.- deciding to tease her a little bit, he ran his hand over body, making moan even more at the touch of him.

“You make one more sounded and I won’t touch you!” sitting up he pulled her with him, lifting her shirt over her head and ripping off her bra. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs and off her feet, leaving her in nothing but his belt, and her panties.

Trying to hold back a moan, while being undressed Dean looked up to her. “Good girl!” taking his hand, he began to rub her wet fold through her panties.

Fiona was filled with so much ecstasy that she couldn’t really tell him she wanted him, and wanted him bad. But knew that he couldn’t help her if she didn’t tell him exactly what she wanted.

Dean started leaving love marks, on her shoulder and collar bone, biting her softly and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dean, Please!” she almost screamed, but her pleading didn’t help.

“Please what kitten?” tell me what you want, he cooed.

“touch me, please.”

Dean stopped and looked at her. “Touch you where? He asked with a smirk.  


Fiona begins to get fed up, lifting up her hips she slid her panties off. – grabbing his hand, and putting it where she needed it the most. He instantly pulled back his hand and smacked her on the thigh, tisking her.  “That’s not how things work around here kitten, now not another sound.”

Slipping up she let out another moan, causing him to gently smack her lips. “I’ll let you slide this time, but next time I won’t be so nice.”

Dean returned his hand laying it back on her pussy.  Dean inserted two of his digits and began pumping her. Making her buck her hips up, and fucking his fingers.

“Is this what you want kitten?” he asked with a slight giggle.- Fiona just nodded her head, wanting to play his little game.

“You may speak, you need to use you’re big girl words.”

“God, yes Dean faster!”

He started running a fast figure 8 inside of her making her shout. “Dean I’m goanna c… cu… cum!”

“Now Fiona be a good girl and don’t cum, and Daddy will let you moan.”

Dean pulled his fingers out of her, making her whine. “Um.. Daddy don’t stop!”

“I’m not, relax baby. Flip over and spread them legs open for Daddy.”

Doing as she was told, she flipped over putting her ass in the air and spreading her legs wide open, she laid her down on the bed, allowing Dean room to enter.

Dean licked his hand and smacked her ass, and then gripping her flesh pinching so hard he could see the color change from pink to white, with his other hand he reached down and wrapping his hand in her hair, he yanked her head up to his own.

“Be a good little hoe for daddy and fuck me good.”

Dean wrapped his hand around cock, guiding himself inside her. – He fucked her so hard and fast it was to the point where, she could say he rocked her world, and fucked her brains out.

His thrust was hard and fast, he loved the feeling of her juices making a popping sound when pulling out and slamming back inside of her.

After fucking her for a few minutes, he pulled out pulled her hair once more.

“you wanna suck my dick?”

“’yeah, “ Fiona moaned out loud.

“good.” Dean untangled his hand from her hair, and rolled her off bed, landing her on her ass and back.

“get on your knees bitch, and suck this cock goo, make me wanna cum.”

Fiona did as she was told….. licking her lips, she made sure they were so they didn’t stick. – taking his cock in her hand, she pumped him for a few seconds, making sure he was good and hard.

Taking him in her moth she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and dipping it inside his hole, making him let out moan.

Fiona wrapped her hand around his ass, pinching him like he did her. Wanting so bad, to make him feel good, also like he did her. – sucking him down the back of her throat, she heard him moan once again, and she now knew he was feeling good,

 When biting down just a little she heard him ask. “you like the taste of your own pussy baby?”

Knowing it would push him over the edge, she nodded her head with a moan. Dean then began bobbing her head up and down faster. “lick that cock clean girl, I wanna cum.”

After that it wasn’t long before she began fucking her own clit, but soon they both came with a shout.


End file.
